Jeremy Stephens vs. Rafael Dos Anjos
The fight was the UFC debut of Rafael Dos Anjos and one of my favorite knockouts in mixed martial arts history. The Fight The first round began. Dos Anjos landed a good inside leg kick early. Dos Anjos landed a good left and ate a knee to the body. He landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Dos Anjos was southpaw. Dos Anjos dodged a high kick. Four fifteen left. Stephens landed a leg kick. Stephens stuffed a double to the clinch. Four minutes. Dos Anjos kneed the leg. He kneed the leg. Three thirty-five. Stephens landed a short elbow inside. Stephens was stuffing a single. Dos Anjos had the standing back. Three fifteen. He slammed Stephens after a bit. He kept the back. Three minutes. Dos Anjos had one hook. Two thirty-five. Dos Anjos turned to the butterflies. Dos Anjos dragged Stephens away from the cage to half-guard. Two fifteen remaining. Stephens worked for a guillotine. Two minutes. Dos Anjos passed to side control. He went to north-south. 'A little smell-my-butt,' Rogan said. One thirty. Dos Anjos passed to side control. Back to north-south. One fifteen. Back to side control. Stephens regained half-guard. One minute. Stephens reversed on top to guard. Dos Anjos immediately worked for an omoplata. He had it high up. He used the fence to sneak around behind. Thirty-five. Stephens turned on top to backwards side control but the omoplata was still in. Dos Anjos had it in tight sitting back up. Fifteen. He had it tight and nasty. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stephens blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Stephens kneed the body nicely. Four fifteen. Stephens landed a really nice leg kick. Stephens landed a right hand and Dos Anjos was hurt. Stephens kneed the body. Four minutes. Stephens was feinting nicely now. Stephens landed a good leg kick. Dos Anjos landed a really nice inside leg kick. Three thirty-five. Dos Anjos missed the Superman punch. Stephens stuffed the double to the clinch. Great timing ducking under the telegraphed right. He lifted Stephens and slammed him backwards and he was on top in the back side control. He turned and turtled Stephens up with three minutes. He had the back now. Dos Anjos landed some hammerfists to soften him up. Two thirty-five. Dos Anjos got the hooks in. Stephens landed a good left hand backwards. Two fifteen. Dos Anjos locked up the body triangle. He landed more shots in under. Two minutes. Dos Anjos was trying to trap the arm ala BJ. Stephens turned on top to the armbar. He was defending. One thirty-five as he escaped to guard. The crowd cheered appreciatively. Stephens landed a good left elbow. He landed another and another pair and three more and another. He passed to half-guard. One fifteen. Another left elbow. One minute. Dos Anjos landed a right and a left. Dos Anjos regained guard. Stephens elbowed the body. Big right elbow. Another. Thirty-five. Another left elbow nicely. A left hand and a right. Dos Anjos had the butterflies in. Fifteen. Full guard now. A missed left elbow. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Dos Anjos landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Stephens blocked a high kick. Stephens missed a right hand and landed a massive uppercut and dropped Dos Anjos and it was over and he ran facefirst into the cage facing the commentator's table. Stephens yelled 'oh fuck, oh fuck!'